Can I Be A Weapon Too?
by EverChangingLilies
Summary: ( DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVE NOT FINISHED MANGA/ANIME ) -Maka Albarn was psyched when she learned that she unconsciously turned into a weapon. With Soul's help, she tries to do it again, but on purpose this time. Can she do it? But if she does manage to do it, will she ever be able to change back? Read to find out!


**Hello, fellow Soul Eater fans! If you have not yet finished the WHOLE anime/manga, do not read this, (Spoiler Alert ;) but please come back once you have! Now, onto the real story...**

... ... ... ... ... ... ...

I hear a faint ringing in my ears as I squeeze my eyes shut and push with my mind. _Come on! Focus!_ I pour all of my physical energy into my left hand. I take a deep breath and mentally push even harder. The ringing stops and I feel my hand go numb. My eyes pop open and I look at my hand, or what used to be, popping out of my sleeve. I squeal and jump up off of the couch. "Soul! I did it! I finally did it!"

Soul tromps out into the living room and pulls his headphones from his ears. He puts a hand on his hip and looks at me skeptically. "I bet you did…" I run over to him and wave my arm in front of his face. "No! I really did this time!" Soul seizes my arm and pulls down my sleeve, examining it.

"Hmmm, pretty dull, but I'm sure you can work on that, right?" I nod and skip into the kitchen. I find an apple sitting out and place it in front of me. I raise my arm and bring it down hard on top of the apple. It falls into two clean cut halves and I almost burst of excitement. I'm still a little confused of why I can do this, but it must have something to do with Mom and Dad.

I lean my back on the counter and pull my sleeve farther down my arm. My sweater frays a little just from sliding down the blade. I take a closer look and suck in a breath. "It's beautiful…" My blade curves smoothly and gracefully, with a few turquoise lines creeping up the edge. _Well, I'm really glad I like the design. It's not like I can choose, though._ I turn my blade to the side and a swish of light rushes up it. If this were a cartoon, I'm sure I would hear the *swish* or *shiiink* of a blade. I run to my room and stand stock-like in front of the mirror and lean in close so my breath fogs up the glass.

"Four two, four two, five six four…" I giggle a little under my breath, how when I say those numbers aloud in that order, it sounds like I'm saying 'Die, die, kill.'

The mirror wobbles, "Hello Hello, _Shinigami-sama?_ " I squint as the room comes into focus and I see Lord Death and, I cringe, my Dad sitting drinking tea. Death stands up and waves at me. "Oh, hey, hi, hiya, Maka! Why'dya call?" I hold up my hand as an answer. I wait for a reaction, but then I realize my sleeve is caught on the tip of my blade. I pull it down, sadly cutting a hole through my sweater. "I wanted to show you this."

Death comes up closer to the mirror and I can tell that he's examining it. He then suddenly spins around and calls, I can hear, "Oi, Spirit, get over here." I wave my hands in front of the mirror. "No, no, thats not…." But my dad's face is already pressed up to the glass, smearing it with tears, and is that _snot!?_ I step back a few feet and hug my arm/blade up to my chest. I feel a prick on my chest and swing my arm away. "Oh, ow. I need to be more careful."

The sight of my facial expression, which was not pleasant, must have snapped dad out of it, because he starts fantasizing over how we're going to go kishin egg hunting together and how now we're truly inseparable. I sigh and decide that It's time that I get my hand back. I try to imagine my hand back onto my arm, but it just won't happen. I panic, not wanting a blade for a hand forever. "Uhm… _Shinigami-sama?_ " Death comes up in front of my dad and tilts his head to the side and claps his hands together. "Whaddya need, Maka my girl?" I turn my face slightly away and hold my bladed hand in front of me and squint. "H-how do I get my hand back?"

Death bounces around on his feet and pushes my dad up front to the mirror. "I'm sure that _HE_ can explain it to you," Death leans in close to Dad's ear, "Can't you, Spirit?" I drop my hand, and jaw. Dad, give _me_ advice, for something as important as this? I look at dads face, and I see that it is dripping in tears and snot. "M-me? Give M-Maka adv-vice?" He stutters. Then he bursts into more tears. I realize all too soon that asking help from dad is hopeless, like I had any hope in the beginning.

I wave at dad and Death. "Well, I'll just ask Soul. Bye." Dad sniffles even louder and Lord Death waves, "B'bye now. Don't forget to check in sooner or later!" I nod as the mirrors surface wobbles and the image of my dad and Death disappears.

"Soooooouuuul!" I skip into the living room and spot him sitting on the couch, watching TV and chugging a carton of milk. I roll my eyes…. _Men._ "Hey Soul, I need your help." He looks up at me and raises one eyebrow. He sets the milk on the coffee table and stands up. "What is it?"

I hold my left hand up. "How do I get my hand back." To my surprise, Soul smiles. He smirks, "You don't." He then plops back own on the couch and begins chugging again. I put my non-bladed hand on my hip. "I'm being serious, Soul." He grunts and puts down the carton again. Crossing his legs on the couch, he leans back and sighs. "Fine. So, first, close your eyes." I close my eyes and try to maintain a straight blackness. "Then, Imagine your blade like hot melting metal, and then imagine that metal morphing back into your hand." I imagine just what he said, and the numbness in my hand goes away and I wiggle my fingers.

Soul picks up his milk carton again. "That's how I do it, so I'm glad it worked, otherwise I'd have nothing to tell you. Now go away and let me chug in peace." I grab my wrist and walk back into my room and flop onto my bed, wiggling my fingers in front of my face. _What a weird experience…_

I sit on the floor and close my eyes and imagine why whole body as melting metal, and I soon go numb. _This is a really weird feeling…_ I can feel the floor beneath me _,_ but I also feel like I'm floating in water, but I can breathe. I stay like that for a while, feeling the whole thing out. Is this what it feels like for Soul every time he transforms?

A brilliant idea pops into my mind. If I'm a meister _and_ a weapon, can Soul be my meister, as our soul wavelengths already match? Well, thats something I'll have to bring up to with Lord Death later. I'll also have to tell Mom! I wonder what I would be doing now if I never knew I could do this? And who knew that fighting the Kishin (and almost dying) would result in more good things, hence the wrecked city. I lay on my back in a beam of sunlight and laugh. Almost dying fighting the Kishin gave me one more thing to live for.

 **... ... ... ... ...**

 **Heeeey, this is a one shot, so I won't be continuing it. I'm just really a sucker for things that tend to not happen in real life aka. flying, morphing, time travel, etc. So whenever I have an idea for something like this story here, I get all excited and start 100 words per minute :D Thanks for all you readers - and I did tell you before the story started that there were spoilers, so don't blame me if you kept reading and spoiled the anime/manga! Hope you enjoyed- or cringed!** _-EverChangingLilies_


End file.
